The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with a threading mechanism to automatically pass an upper thread through an eye of a sewing needle. When a threading operation is performed using the sewing machine, first, the threading mechanism is operated and a leading end portion of a hook is inserted into the eye of the sewing needle. After that, a user hooks the upper thread on a specific thread hook portion and the leading end portion of the hook, and then uses a holding member to cut and hold a thread end of the upper thread. In this state, the threading mechanism is operated again, and the hook is pulled out from the eye. Thus, the upper thread is caused to pass through the eye. With the above-described sewing machine, it is necessary for the holding member to be in a position where the upper thread is cut such that a length of the upper thread extending from the eye (a length from the eye to the thread end) is a specified length that is not too long but is enough to inhibit the upper thread from slipping out of the eye when sewing is started after the threading. Therefore, the holding member is provided at a position diagonally above and on the near side of the sewing needle of the sewing machine when viewed from the user side.